Día tras día
by Zarite
Summary: /Secuela de: No cierres la puerta/ Puede que después de una puerta cerrada se habrá una ventana, pero casi nunca se abre por completo.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

**D**ía tras día.

Para ella que su mundo se había acabado con el último suspiro de la niña y ahora miraba distraídamente al frente mientras la mano de Yamamoto envolvía la suya con suavidad y delicadeza que antes le hubiera sonrojado, sin embargo se dejo guiar por el guardián que le ceñía más su mano a la suya y al final soltó un quejido, Takeshi dejó caer su mano suavemente mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos caramelos, ella la devolvió la mirada sin verlo en realidad y al final pestañeo.

Una vida no vale nada si esta sumida en la desesperación, en la angustia del dolor, cada día no tenía sentido y se odiaba por poder seguir respirando mientras ella no lo hacía, ah, cuánto tiempo, cuánto tiempo podre seguir con esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras se veía la manos después de despertarse, seguir con vida, ¡si tan solo su cerebro ordenara a su corazón que parase de latir! Pero no lo hacia, y nunca intentaría suicidarse, ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no coger cualquier arma puntiaguda y llevarla a su corazón y apretarla mientras la sangre salía llevándose su patética vida?

No lo sabía. ¿Quizás el poder de la sangre para paralizarle? ¿Quizás a los reproches que recibiría cuando se encontrara con su pequeña? ¿Quizás el miedo de no ir donde ella estaba?

Era su mundo torturado sin respuesta alguna, donde cada pregunta parecía más sangrienta y dolorosa, en la que le llevaba a gritos desgarradores como si alguien le sacara el corazón con una navaja oxidada, y lloraba con amargura deseando que en una de sus lágrimas Dios le concediera una segunda oportunidad.

¡Pero Dios no existe! Y si existe es cruel, tan cruel que le aborrecía mientras apretaba la fotografía de la niña en su regazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Natasha en su regazo? ¿No lo estuvo cuando lloraba, gimoteaba y reía mientras veía pasar el día tras día en su niñez? ¿No vivió largamente en su regazo como una consentida, niña adorable? ¿No lloró ahí cuando su padre le regañaba? ¿No lo hizo cuando solo quería estar para sentir su calor mientras le susurra con su tono bajo palabras dulces como caramelo endulzado?

¿No lo hizo? ¿Entonces porque ahora parecía un lugar maldito, desquiciante y enloquecedor mientras se miraba el regazo? ¿Qué le hacía diferente ahora?

Claro, ella no estaba ahí. No estaba en sus piernas y tampoco su cálido cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo mientras su rosada boca le decía con palabras lo que su corazón pensaba. Era un lugar vacío marcado por una fotografía que se desgastaba más entre las manos de ella.

Y, las lágrimas que parecían nunca acabar, solo alargarse más y más formando un charco, un mar, un océano de sentimiento triste hasta el infinito de los tiempos, la hora, segundos, minutos, ya nada existía, el tiempo se reducía a la fotografía y una madre desconsolada que no quería seguir viviendo.

La habitación era oscura como su deprimente corazón, la ventana con las cortinas blancas solo reflejaba con la poca luz del día a una mujer hundida, y el camisón de raso azul oscuro abrazaba a un cuerpo casi esquelético.

Era la viva imagen del llamado de la muerte, que sería abrazado de buena fe.

Haru cerró sus ojos y Yamamoto que le había dicho que se cambiara por un camisón como lo había echo le miraba desde unos metros de distancia, sus ojos parecían estrellas apagadas, le alargo la mano y ella volvió la vista a la ventana.

Dulce tortura, enloquécela, haz que se pierda, haz que olvide y no recuerde, haz que muera sin sentir ese sentimiento en el corazón, déjala y no la tortures más. ¡Oh, mátala!

Takeshi dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación de la mujer y mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta dio una fugaz mirada antes de cerrar la puerta y soltar un suspiro.

Como dolía y como se oprimía su corazón cuando los veía de esa forma, a ella tan lejana y angustiada, y él… tan rencoroso y…

_Triste_.

…

No habían podido ni querido ir a la tumba, Gokudera se había negado de redondo a pisar si quiera el cementerio, se había marchado a Dios sabe donde durante unas semanas y cuando apareció era todo distinto, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su más mínima humanidad destrozada, aniquilada cruelmente, no dio explicaciones y ella no las pidió. Y mientras tanto ella tampoco piso el cementerio, se encerró en su habitación mientras veía pasar el tiempo en su cama o la ventana, endulzándose con los recuerdos amargos que tenía de Natasha. Nadie les había podido hacer cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera Tsuna que espero que Gokudera le hiciera caso pero no cedió, él no iría a la tumba de su hija, porque eso… eso para él significaría aceptar la muerte de Natasha y ella… aun de estar muerta su corazón no lo aceptaba, ella tenía que estar viva, en cualquier parte del mundo, no importa donde, tenía que estarlo.

Matar su recuerdo le destrozaría más de lo que estaba, no podía, y solo pensarlo le hacia arder el corazón de una forma tan cruel que apenas podía respirar correctamente, Gokudera hacía su trabajo aun de Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola, lo hacía con tanta seriedad que para algunos miembros del Vongola pensaban que nada malo había pasado a la Mano Derecha del Décimo, sin embargo cuando se enteraban de su infortunio intentaban no decir palabra alguna para no incomodarlo, aunque a veces a miembros nuevos se les escapaba la pregunta si tenía una hija, y cuando lo hacían Gokudera dejaba de hacer lo que estaba llevando a cabo para mirarle durante—según los miembros—una eternidad, y al final soltar una risita tristemente bañada de dolor y salir por la puerta mientras se perdía por el pasillo y no regresaba en horas, y cuando lo hacía su rostro estaba hinchado y sus ojos enrojecidos dándole una apariencia dura y triste a la vez.

La desesperación un sentimiento que los atormentaba a los dos en la noche, libres de cargos como el Mano Derecha, libres de compañía como el Yamamoto cuando miraba por la ventana, era una oscuridad que los rodeaba y se mantenían alerta esperando escuchar de nuevo el disparo para acabar con la vida de su hija, a veces Gokudera mientras cerraba los ojos esperando dormir en aquellos momentos se despertaba exaltado para patear contra la cama y perderse en medio de la negrura de la noche, sus ojos empañados y su boca fruncida era lo único que podía hacer para no dejarse comer por la desesperación, su tormento.

Sin embargo para Haru era distinto, él podía sufrir en silencio y ella era la voz del dolor, gritaba mientras sus ojos veían en la lobreguez de la habitación, su alarido sacaba de su mundo desesperado a Gokudera quien le agarraba del brazo duramente para tirarle en la cama y zarandearla.

Haru no paraba de gritar en la noche hasta que él encendía la luz y ella lloraba contra su brazo escondiendo lágrimas de frustración y congoja que envolvían su ser, su calvario duraba toda la noche y él dormía escuchando cerca de su oreja su sollozo, entrecortado, otras veces muy bajito y otras a toda voz, se había acostumbrado.

Gokudera a veces pensaba que los gritos de Haru eran como escuchar un corazón romperse, un _crak_, _crak_, _crak_ que sonaba cada día más fuerte, se preguntó cuánto duraría y si soportaría una vez completamente roto.

No hacía ni el menor intento de ayudarle o consolarle, una vez lo intento, ni bien abandonaron el cuerpo de Natasha para que lo enterraran, sin embargo Haru le empujo fuera de la cama y golpeo con sus manos su pecho, y a él le hubiese encantado poder ser como antes, un jodido tío que solo podía pensar en él mismo, no preocupándose por nadie más, ser solo una persona viviendo sin inconvenientes, sin miedos, pero no podía, había conocido a Décimo Vongola, luego a ella, joder. Se perdió en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió de la cama mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba el techo, ¿Qué se puede hacer si no, perderse en algo vacío en vez de _pensar_ en _ello_? Quería perderse por siempre en el techo blanco, no pensar, no razonar, y mientras ella gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo él abría más sus ojos mirando el techo.

Qué maravillosa es la mente cuando se nubla en recuerdos interminables, o solo se queda en blanco balanceándose en la cuerda floja de la cordura.

….

Tsuna no entendía y todavía intentaba comprenderlo en qué momento Gokudera se hundió tanto que era imposible no dar darse cuenta de ello, todos lo sabían incluyéndole, aunque le costara enormemente para su gran pena. Lo había conocido como se diría, por el destino, porque tenía que ser el destino, si no, ¿Quién podría ser si no el destino que puso en su camino a un italiano chillón y con un pasado demasiado oscuro que no quería revelar y después se convirtió en su mejor amigo?

Para él Gokudera era como la sangre en sus venas, sin él no podría vivir, ya sea porque lo quería tanto como un hermano o solo como un amigo, era impensable no estar día a día sin él escuchando sus quejas, de alguna forma le alegraba su ruido, su exaltación por casi todo y también su amistad que siempre lo decía a viva voz. Tsuna quería a Gokudera y no comprendía cómo pudo dejarlo hundirse tan en lo oscuro que ahora temía que él se esfumara. Era fácil ver los cambios de Gokudera, ahora su oficina era un desorden total, antes lo hacía su Mano Derecha, ahora no había ruido en los pasillo, no había ni siquiera, algo que perturbara la silenciosa Sede de la Vongola, era como una mansión en quietud, oscura, tenebrosa que le erizaba los pelillos de la nuca y que a veces cuando se sentía deprimido, como una bofetada en su cara, riéndose y humillándole por haber perdido a un amigo, Sawada había intentado hablar con Gokudera sobre el asunto de Natasha, la primera vez cuando la nombro vio con horrible pesar como la careta de Gokudera se resquebrajaba dejando ver un rostro ensombrecido por el rencor y dolor, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Gokudera pregunto con voz baja casi en un hilillo: _¿Es necesario recordarla sabiendo que nunca más la tendré aquí conmigo? _

Su voz era baja, un susurro lento y suave que le hizo encogerse. Aunque supo que la respuesta de Gokudera era mentira, el italiano no quería olvidar a su hija, sin embargo no quería recordarla como un familiar muerto, le era difícil explicar con exactitud los sentimientos de Gokudera y más entenderlos. Él no sabía exactamente como se sentía su amigo, podía intentar entenderlos, pero nunca podría comprenderlos.

Tsuna se sentó en su silla y miro por la ventana de su oficina el silencioso ambiente de su mansión, grande e iluminada, sería la envidia de muchos sin embargo sentía que se asfixiaba entre los largos pasillos y más en el comedor grandísimo, casi siempre intentaba intimar más con sus amigos para estar acompañado.

Un sonido de golpecitos lo despertó de su ensoñación y miro directamente la puerta. La cabellera dorada de Kyoko se entrevió y él esbozo una sonrisa cansada mientras ella… oh, pobre Kyoko. Sonrió dulcemente.

….

Las autolesiones para Haru eran casi impensables, ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerse daño cuando Gokudera dejo su maquinilla de afeitar en el lavabo, tampoco lo hizo cuando la sirvienta de su casa le dejo los cubiertos en una bandeja con la comida. Era raro. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerse daño, ese dolor que hace arder todo el cuerpo cuando ya casi no podía ni sentir más?

Sin embargo cuando sus ojos fueron a dar directamente con la pequeña tijera de la mesilla de noche ella pensó, ¿Qué tan doloroso es clavarse el filo de la tijera en la muñeca? ¿Es lo mismo que su corazón siente cuando piensa en Natasha? ¿Arde más o solo sangra sin miramientos a los sentimientos? Al final se irguió de su asiento y cogió la tijera que relució aun más, lo miro brevemente y las abrió. El filo se mostro mucho más provocador, cerrando lentamente los ojos hundió la punta de la tijera en su piel, sintió un cosquilleo y al final su piel rasgándose_, ¡eso!_, eso era dolor. Sus labios se estiraron después de tanto tiempo de estar fruncidos por el dolor, una sonrisa _tímida_, casi complacida cubrió su boca, entreabriendo los ojos vio la sangre caer lentamente de su muñeca, resbalando hasta al suelo y hacerse un charquito, apretó más la tijera y la sangre fluyo, ¡como tenía que fluir un rio! ¡Como la lluvia que cae fuertemente al suelo!

La sangre empezó a cubrir poco a poco el suelo mientras ella miraba caer gota a gota su propia sangre, aquel color carmesí que broto de la herida de Natasha, aquella sangre que hizo que ella no respirara más, ah, que miedo, su sangre empezó a coagularse mientras sus ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas.

—Haru-sama…

La puerta se abrió y la chica de la limpieza grito con horror. Haru torció el cuello para verla aun con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—¡Haru-sama!

Haru dejo caer la tijera y ésta se mancho de su sangre.

_Crak_.

El mismo sonido que había escuchado Gokudera.

….

Cuando Gokudera llego a su casa y abrió la puerta encontró un silencio tétrico en los pasillos, avanzo sin acobardarse solo para encontrarse con la sangre de Haru en el suelo y el retrato de Natasha ensuciado con ella. Abrió sus ojos verdes ligeramente y al final cerró la puerta mientras sus piernas le guiaban hasta la salida de su casa.

Aspiro aire y se hundió en la silla de su coche. Marco un número telefónico.

—Décimo…

….

Yamamoto corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pidió perdón cuando choco y siguió con su loca carrera mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse por el esfuerzo, sin delicadeza abrió la puerta corrediza de aquella habitación y entro a trompicones.

Su corazón latió tan fuertemente que al parecer lo oyó ella—cosa que no paso en realidad, ella lo notó por su densa respiración—y miro con ojos vacíos su persona.

—¿Haru?

Miura pestañeo y suspiro suavemente mientras guiaba su mirada al techo.

Qué blanco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser blanco? ¿Por qué no amarillo? ¿Acaso no sabían que Natasha amaba el amarillo? ¡Ella odiaba el blanco, así que porqué blanco! Grito su mente.

—Odio el blanco. —musito.

….

Gokudera aspiro el aire de la habitación y se cubrió con las mantas, sus ojos verdes fueron al techo mientras escuchaba el traqueteo de afuera, casi podía asegurar que su Décimo estaba detrás de la puerta culpándose, hizo una leve mueca y cerró sus ojos.

Como dolía ver el techo blanco entre la oscuridad. Que parecía relucir con una mueca brillante en la oscuridad, sus verdes ojos se cerraron pesadamente. ¿Qué paso con la mujer? Que pregunta mas acertada sería, sin embargo él no quería saberlo, ni siquiera le interesaba lo más mínimo, casi se podría decir que Gokudera Hayato quería olvidar que alguna vez existió una mujer llamada Miura Haru.

Por culpa suya sentía ese tormento en su corazón.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras escuchaba un golpecito en la puerta.

….

Tsuna recogió entre sus dedos temblorosos su teléfono móvil mientras éste vibraba, apenas escucho las palabras rápidas y algo temblorosas de Yamamoto había esperado algún indicio de Gokudera, y cuando éste se presento en su casa lo dejo entrar mientras le decía a las mucamas que preparan una habitación para él, Gokudera no le había dicho nada de Haru cuando entro, ni siquiera dijo si se quedaría, llego, entro y miro a Tsuyoshi que miraba la televisión sentado en el sofá un libro caoba.

Antes había recogido una llamada de Gokudera pero Tsuna pensó que no sería nada grave, le pregunto como se encontraba a lo que Hayato respondió con un mustio _hn_, y después corto, Tsuna se hubiese preocupado hacía muchísimo tiempo, quizás tiempos atrás, sin embargo ya sabía como estaba el animo de su amigo y no volvió a incordiarlo, quería darle espacio y al mismo tiempo decirle que estaba ahí, que quizás no era un hermano de sangre, que quizás no sabía el jodido idioma que era su dolor ahora mismo, porque para Tsuna el dolor de Gokudera era como un idioma desconocido, quería intentar entenderlo para poder hablarlo con él, pero Gokudera escurría todos sus sentimientos en el trabajo, casi haciendo el trabajo de cinco personas, pero cuando Gokudera llamo al timbre y él abrió se sorprendió de verlo ahí, tristemente parado delante de su puerta mientras una curvatura de labios que quería ser una sonrisa se formaba en su boca, pero después de la llamada de Yamamoto estaba ahí, en la puerta de la habitación de invitados esperando que Gokudera le habrá o por lo menos que diga algo, lo que sea pensaba una parte de él con desesperación, cogió fuerzas y toco de nuevo la puerta con los nudillos, escucho o más bien fue su imaginación un arrastre de peso, ¿Se habrá caído?

Y, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un ojeroso Gokudera, más demacrado, Tsuna estiro los labios suavemente, tan suavemente pero aun dolía, ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando su amigo estaba ahí pidiendo auxilio en silencio? ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo cuando su amigo estaba echo polvo, tanto que parecía dejar de existir día a día? ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando Haru estaba hospitalizada por intentar suicidarse? ¿Cómo?

Sin aguantarlo deshizo la sonrisa y apretó sus brazos al cuerpo alto de su amigo, se embadurno de su dolor de arriba a abajo y espero que Gokudera se desahogara, que soltara su gran carga pesada, pero él no cedió, Gokudera no cede.

El medio italiano espero que él lo soltara para después soltar un _che_ con carencia de humor y vitalidad, para después dejarlo entrar a la habitación y sentarse en el filo de la cama, mirando distraídamente hacía arriba.

Qué color más horrible llega a ser el blanco cuando su hija lo odiaba, le recordaba más a ella.

Tsuna se sentó a su lado mientras seguía la mirada hacía el techo.

—Haru está en el hospital. —susurro por lo bajo, casi sin despegar los labios, Gokudera bajo los ojo del techo para mirarle intensamente durante unos segundos y después asentir. —Ella… ella intento _suicidarse_.

Los ojos verdes de Gokudera perdieron más ápice de su color, de su brillo, la poca vida que seguía ahí, Tsuna apretó los labios.

—Yo no entiendo, no entiendo vuestro dolor, quizás nunca lo haga Gokudera-kun pero todavía tenéis a personas que os necesitan con vida, me tienes a mí, a Yamamoto… no… no abandones tú también. —sus palabras salían en un hilillo de voz. —Nunca podré deciros _os comprendo_, pero tenéis que vivir, tenéis que seguir con vuestra vida. ¡Gokudera-kun tú no eras así! ¿Dónde quedo aquel hombre? ¡No sé que decirte para que te recuperes! Quizás nunca lo hagas pero, ¡quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre!

Hayato se irguió en la cama, Tsuna pensó que quizás le había llegado sus palabras.

—Me siento… _vacío_. —bisbiseo Gokudera, mirándole de reojo mientras su mano se apretaba en un puño. —¿Cómo tengo que seguir viviendo si ya no la tengo? ¿Y es cobarde en pensar que me hubiese gustado morir también yo con esa jodida bala? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para olvidarla? ¿Para sacarla de mi cabeza, esa imagen, su voz, ella entera? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —respiro agitadamente mientras su cuerpo sufría una ligera convulsión. —¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para olvidar la muerte de mi _hija_? ¡¿Para vivir con ello? —grito alterado, se levanto de la cama y dio una fuerte patada a la silla. —Cada vez que pienso en ello solo quiero que todo acabe, si Natasha no está aquí…si no está aquí, ¿Qué sentido tuvo el ser padre? ¿El quererla para que después ella se marchara? ¿Qué sentido tiene que siga viviendo?

Tsuna abrió la boca, su respiración de igual forma estaba alterada, tenia la boca reseca mientras veía y escuchaba el dolor de su amigo, sus ojos empañados por lágrimas que no quería soltar, sus puños apretados fuertemente y su boca apretándose conteniendo más palabras que quería soltar, sus sentimientos que salían en palabras. Tsuna le miró y no pudo evitar musitar un en vano: _lo siento_.

Avergonzado, herido, así se sentía el Décimo Vongola, no podía devolverle a la vida a Natasha, nunca podría, le había quitado lo más hermoso en la vida de Gokudera.

Su hija.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto mientras veía a Hayato caminar hacía la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas, Gokudera-kun?

El italiano le miro de reojo con ira, rencor, _tú tienes a tu hijo, yo no_, para después cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de la mansión donde vivía Tsunayoshi.

Sawada abrió la boca, sin poder creérselo una monstruosa sensación embargo su pecho.

_La culpa._

….

Gokudera corrió rápidamente, bajando los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos, casi cayó de bruces antes de levantarse ágilmente y seguir con su carrera. Una en la cual su respiración se aceleró y no veía casi nada con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que nunca quiere soltar.

¿Qué sentido tiene llorar la muerte de Natasha? ¿Acaso la traerá de vuelta? ¿Resurgirá ella de sus lágrimas? No.

Entonces, ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué desahogarse en agua salada que saldría de sus ojos, si ni aun así el dolor salía de su pecho, más bien aumentaba?

El aire de sus pulmones se acabó y tomo una respiración profunda mientras sus piernas temblaban.

Sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente mientras su mente era un caos total que le estaba enloqueciendo, a veces escuchaba la voz de Haru, su grito agónico, su lamento eterno cuando la separaron de Natasha, y a veces escucha a Ryohei gritar, diciendo que no podía hacer nada, no podía curar a Natasha, y a veces, la mayores de las ocasiones, escucha la voz de Natasha, sus palabras, sus ojos verdes, su frente surcada de gotas de sudor, sus labios estirados mientras su pequeña mano apretaba la suya, no queriendo marcharse del lugar, y cuando escuchaba todas esas voces, gritos, llantos, penas, no podía más. Solo quería que de una puta vez acabara con la tortura llamada vida, que le apretaran el gatillo en la frente y desaparecer, esfumarse en la neblina que eran sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, no era nada estúpido o cobarde para suicidarse como Haru, no le gustaba el dolor, le tenía una asco horrible a la sangre, temía sentirlo por toda la eternidad, o quizás era demasiado inteligente como para intentar acabar con su vida, nunca lo sabría, pero no podía, no podía y eso le molestaba mucho más. ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Qué clase de hombre es como para no seguir adelante? ¿Por qué no lo superaba? ¿Qué era lo quería en realidad?

¿Alguna vez lo sabría?

Hayato apretó los labios mientras sus pies chocaban contra el suelo.

—Hayato…

Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa cuando escucho la dulce voz de la mujer, giro para encararla y ella le apretó su cuerpo delgado al suyo, le acaricio el pelo plateado y él pudo soltar solamente un suspiro lleno de amargura.

…

Ryohei entro a la habitación donde estaba Haru, saco su cajita de Armas y la abrió con su anillo, intento curarla alzando la mano para después hacer que la luz cubriera las heridas cuando ella se despertó y le dio un manotazo.

—¡No me toques, traidor! —rugió en voz baja, mirándole con veneno. Sasagawa apretó los labios e intento la acción anterior y sucedió lo mismo.

Yamamoto que veía la escena miro de reojo la puerta antes de caminar a lado de Haru y extenderle a Sasagawa las muñecas de la mujer, Ryohei le miro ligeramente antes de asentir y curarla, la luz amarilla cubrió la herida e hizo que desapareciera, mientras lo hacia Haru intento huir de la curación, moviéndose y dificultando su curación un poco.

—Gracias. —musito Yamamoto mientras dejaba las muñecas de Haru, Ryohei encogió sus hombros e intento salir por la puerta. —Sempai. —llamo el espadachín. —¿Podemos hablar?

Sasagawa Ryohei gruño en voz baja mientras asentía, no le gustaba hablar ahí, sabía que Yamamoto sacaría el tema a colación y él perdería los papeles como lo había echo meses atrás cuando Haru lo acuso por primera vez de traición al culparle de la muerte de Natasha. Ryohei había intentado curar a la niña pero ya era demasiado tarde, él no podía devolver a la vida a los muertos y la niña lo estaba, lamentablemente para todos lo estaba, porque Ryohei también se encariño con Natasha, le tomo mucho aprecio y por ello cuando Haru lo insulto creyó momentáneamente que era su culpa hasta que Sawada hablo con él para calmarlo.

Todos estaba sufriendo, quizás no eran familia de sangre todos ellos, pero cuando uno sufría los demás lo hacían y todos lo sabían porque llevaban el dolor de aquellos dos padres por el luto de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió medio molesto por no haberse marchado después de haber curado a Haru, Yamamoto se apoyó con pesadez en la pared.

—No le hagas caso a los comentarios de Haru, sempai, ahora mismo ni ella ni Gokudera son ellos mismos, necesitan desahogarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Ryohei visiblemente demacrado. —Llevamos en está situación siete meses. Siete jodidos meses sin avanzar, han perdido a su hija, lo sabemos, pero no están destruyendo a nosotros mientras se destruyen ellos mismos. —culpo agriamente.

Takeshi sonrió apenas antes de asentir.

—Pero somos una familia, ¿No?

Sasagawa asintió sin convicción antes de marcharse y desaparecer por el pasillo del hospital.

_Familia_, sonaba raro, eran familia y aun así a Yamamoto le parecía que Gokudera y Haru no creían en ellos como familia, más bien como culpables de sus desgracias.

Aunque en ocasiones Takeshi pensó que la familia solo se regia por la sangre comprobó después que era falso, porque un hermano como uno lo ve no tiene que ver su misma sangre, o la persona que creía una hermana pequeña no tenía su mismo apellido o su mismo padre, la familia era gente que confiaban mutuamente y se querían demasiado, desbordando tanto amor que siempre era risas, y había risas también habría llanto, Takeshi lo sabía, por ello cuando empezó la guerra con la familia Corvino oyó ese llanto, el de Haru al esconderse para llorar detrás de la puerta cuando se marchaba Natasha o Gokudera, la veía a veces y le hacía dolor su pecho, su hermana lloraba, su familia lloraba y eso dolía tanto que era difícil respirar correctamente.

Entonces pensó, ¿Si somos familia porque duele solo verlos, oír sus voces y a la vez sentir odio por ellos?

Choco su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos.

Familia…que palabra más cruel.

….

Bianchi había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, al enterarse de que su padre tenia otra mujer y que ésta esperaba un hijo bastardo, había sentido resentimiento a la mujer porque por culpa de esa persona su madre parecía triste y hundida en la miseria, sin embargo cuando conoció a Gokudera creyó que ese resentimiento se transformaba en amor inmenso, su pelo plateado que brillaba en la oscuridad, sus ojos verdes que parecían tristes cuando su padre no le hacía caso y también su madre—la madre de Bianchi—, o verse lejano de todo, Gokudera era un niño dulce que hipnotizaba, pero su personalidad era defensiva, como un gato con el pelo erizado esperando la estocada de la traición humana, eso era lo que más llamaba la atención a Bianchi, ¿Cómo puede sentir todo eso un niño tan pequeño como tú?

Cuando llego a conocerlo lo amó y lo sigue haciendo, lo cuido aun sabiendo que él no quería nada de ayuda, y ahora mientras le abrazaba, ponía su rostro en su pecho, aquel niño se había convertido en un gran hombre, y le acariciaba el pelo sintió su pecho resquebrajarse viéndolo tan destruido. Le tomo tiempo desprenderse de él hasta que vio sus ojos verdes vacíos.

Bianchi como hermana solo pudo sonreír un poco y darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Vamos a casa Hayato.

Su hermano le miro a través de sus pestañas, parecía ido Bianchi le guio dándole empujones para que caminara, cuando se subió a su coche y él se sentó a su lado encendió el automóvil y arranco.

A una carretera que esperaba que sea _esperanza_. Un nuevo día.

….

En realidad Bianchi en su momento no había sabido como acercársele a Hayato, a duras penas podía verlo a los ojos sin que la duda se sembrara en su cabeza, ¿Cómo me ve él a mí?

Pero cuando lo hizo por primera vez supo que eso era ser hermana mayor. Tener la misma sangre en las venas. Sentir esa fuerte conexión a pesar de toda distancia que se sembraría después en los dos. Eso era ser hermanos.

Por ello ahora mismo miro de reojo a su hermano pequeño y le acaricio el pelo plateado.

—Te ves terrible Hayato. —confeso, su hermano le miro un segundo antes de dirigir sus ojos verdes a otro lado. —Todo pasara.

Hayato asintió, o quizás no lo hizo, una visión, ¿No? Bianchi sonrió.

—Sigues siendo mi pequeño hermano poco hablador, ¿Eh?

La mujer de pelo rosado salió del coche y abrió la puerta de Hayato, le llamo con voz neutra mientras le obligaba a salir, cuando salió el italiano pudo comprobar que estaba en su casa, aquella con recuerdos atormentadores.

—No puedes huir de esto Hayato. —ladeo el rostro y apunto su casa. —Aquí creció Natasha, la amaste, lo sigues haciendo, están sus recuerdos lo sabes, no puedes olvidarla pero sí vivir con su recuerdo, aquel en la que Natasha seguía con vida y os amaba a ti y a Haru. Tienes qu—

—¡Cállate!

Bianchi alzo la mirada para ver la ira en los ojos de su hermano, apretó los labios.

—¡No me vas a callar Hayato! ¡No pares tu vida, sigue adelante maldita sea! Esa niña era tú hija, ¡todos lo sabemos! Pero no nos culpes a nosotros de tu perdida, la queríamos, todos amábamos a Natasha y nos duele de igual forma tu perdida, ¿Crees que no la sentimos? ¡No seas tan egoísta Hayato! ¡Yo también perdí algo, sabes, Natasha era mi sobrina joder! Quería, amaba con locura a esa niña porque era hija tuya, porque era mi familia, pero yo también soy familia tuya Hayato, y me hace daño ese desprecio que nos tienes a nosotros, como si nos culparas de la muerte de Natasha. —le agarro fuertemente la mano. —¡¿Y que crees que piense Tsuyoshi eh? ¡Ese niño era el amigo de tu hija, no crees que se preguntara porque diablos no podrá volver a su amiga, y que siente ese dolor! ¡No os encerréis en vuestro mundo de dolor solo porque nosotros no hayamos aportado ADN a la niña, porque ella para nosotros también es nuestra familia!

—No os penséis que solo vosotros llevan esta carga en su espalda, todos la llevamos y más viéndoos así. Crees que nosotros no podemos a llegar a comprenderos, ciertamente nosotros no hemos perdido a un hijo, nunca sabríamos el dolor que estáis pasando pero sentimos la perdida de esa niña Hayato, todos queríamos a nuestra manera a Natasha. ¿Por qué te haces esto? Ahora mismo necesitas asumirlo, ella no volverá, no te atormentes con su muerte, ¿Crees que Natasha desearía veros así de destruidos? Tómanos en cuenta, puedes apoyarte en mí, en Tsuna, en todos nosotros, estamos ahí para ti y Haru.

Gokudera le miro con sus ojos verdes vacíos, pero Bianchi pudo ver el titubeo en su mirada verde, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios le toco la mano y se lo apretó con afecto. Con aceptación.

Hayato parpadeo hasta que al final sintió aquella sustancia que se había negado derramar delante del cuerpo de su hija, aquella sustancia que odiaba cuando se acumulaba en sus ojos cuando veía la fotografía de la niña, aquella sustancia que retenía pensando en que Natasha volvería, oh Dios, ella volvería.

Abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa y cayó en cuenta.

Natasha estaba muerta. _Enterrada_.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba a cinco metros debajo de la tierra, en un ataúd que él no había visto después del fallecimiento de su hija, aquel ataúd que encerraba la carne, sangre, su hija en la tierra, aquella tumba oscura en la que descansaba Natasha.

Natasha había muerto. Ni siquiera en sus recuerdos podría volver a llamarlo. Ni siquiera le llamaría _papà_. Nunca más diría que odiaba el color blanco. Nunca más dejaría en su plato de comida las judías. Nunca más se mecería en sus brazos cuando quisiera mimos. Nunca más su sonrisa brillaría. Nunca más sus ojos verdes le mirarían. Nunca podría decir que no podía salir después de la ocho de la tarde. Nunca más podría decirle que no confiara en desconocidos. Nunca más podría tocarle la cara pálida y sonriente de su hija.

Joder.

Natasha Gokudera estaba muerta. Enterrada. Muerta.

La sola palabra le causo un tirite nervioso y se sostuvo a la mano de su hermana.

—Mi hija esta muerta. —declaro con voz enronquecida. Bianchi asintió. Gokudera esbozo una sonrisa, desecha, cruda y rota. —Mi Natasha esta muerta.

Y las lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos enrojecieron al instante y sus labios se mordieron involuntariamente.

Era un padre que no tenía a su retoño. Era aquella ave que esperaba el regreso de su polluelo al nido sin saber que nunca más volvería a ver a su hijo por dejarlo ir sin protección.

Era un padre que se arrepentía de aquel día, de no haberle dicho que se quedara en el escondite, de no haberle contado de su vida en la mafia. Era ese padre que se abrazaba al cuerpo delgado de su hermana llamando a su hija, porque solo nombrarla endulzaba de alguna forma su dolor.

Era solo Gokudera Hayato que era un padre roto.

…..

Cuando Haru volvió a su casa, la mansión solitaria tenía unas vendas en su muñeca, su rostro era lívido y apenas podía formular palabra alguna, y cuando veía a los ojos a los demás producía un respingo por su mirada muerta.

Y cuando Haru se encontró en la habitación que había compartido con Gokudera, con él delante suyo y con ropa oscura, comprendió algo.

Gokudera había vuelto a cambiar.

Haru solo pudo comprobar segundos después de verlo delante suyo que él le miraba con pena infinita, casi con arrepentimiento por haberla abandonado, pero Haru en realidad no comprendía muy bien los sentimientos que profesaba Gokudera con la mirada. Se mantenía retraída en la silla, viéndole de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando él la dejo sola en la habitación pudo mirar por la ventana. Podía ver muchos coches en la entrada de su casa, pudo identificar el coche de Tsuna, de Yamamoto, Ryohei, y con sorpresa vio que Kyoko salía del coche de Tsunayoshi, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Tsuyoshi de la mano de Kyoko. El niño.

El único niño que se había salvado. El hijo de Tsuna.

Sintió una punzada de envidia y rabia por el niño, ¿Cómo pudo salvarse aquel niño mientras Natasha no lo había echo? ¿Por qué le toco a Natasha caer?

….

Lambo se mantenía en silencio en su asiento, mientras I-Pin con nerviosismo movía su mano en la mesa, el bovino le sonrió un poco alentándola, hasta que la joven china sonriera con cierta timidez y subiera la mirada para poder ver a Tsunayoshi y Gokudera que hablaban en susurros.

Tsuna sintió la mirada de I-Pin y giro para sonreírle, era normal que la chica sintiera miedo después de todo no habían visto a Gokudera desde la muerte de Natasha, ambos padres se habían encerrado en la mansión y en raras ocasiones se le podía ver a Gokudera en casa, y si se le veía en las misiones sin siquiera saludarles.

Clavo de nuevo sus ojos en los verdes de su amigo y mano derecha hasta que sintió como él miraba la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta.

—¿Esta Haru en la habitación? —pregunto Tsuna con delicadeza. Gokudera se tenso un momento antes de asentir sin nada que decir. —¿Cómo está?

Hayato hizo una mueca.

—Jodida.

Tsuna asintió mordiéndose el labio.

….

Yamamoto subió por las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de Gokudera, el cual parecía de alguna forma agradecerle por subir a hablar con la mujer, Takeshi un tanto incomodo afloro una sonrisa tímida.

Toco con sus nudillos la puerta de la habitación y entró sin recibir el consentimiento de la persona, vio como Haru mantenía la cara pegada a la ventana, retraída en su mundo, además de que apretaba con fuerza su mano.

—¿Haru?

—Por qué.

Soltó suavemente, con evidente dolor, se giro para encararle y Takeshi vio sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué ese niño esta vivo mientras mi hija esta muerta?

Takeshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin saber que decir, se relamió los labios y encogió los hombros.

—Era su _destino_.

Haru escupió un insulto y rio con sorna.

—¿El destino de mi hija era morir por esa maldita bala? ¡Tenía apenas trece años! ¡Toda una vida por delante!

Yamamoto se acercó y le acaricio el rostro crispado, la belleza que antaño tenía Haru empezaba a desaparecer, su amargura le había envejecidos considerablemente, y parecía dejarse llevar solo por el dolor de la perdida de Natasha.

—Ven, vamos abajo.

Haru se resistió.

—No.

Takeshi miro fijamente a la mujer y vio la muñeca vendada.

—¿No te ha curado completamente Ryohei?

Haru señalo con sorna su muñeca.

—Sí. Esta curada.

Yamamoto no comprendió hasta que vio con asombro como la venda se teñía de carmesí.

—¿Lo has hecho de nuevo? —susurro débilmente.

Haru le sonrió.

….

Ryohei fue llamado por el grito de Yamamoto, era fuerte y angustiante, subió la escalera rápidamente y entró a la habitación, Yamamoto apretaba la muñeca de Haru entre sus dedos que se teñían rápidamente de carmesí. Con sorpresa trastabilla hacia atrás.

Takeshi le grito algo y él salió de su momento de sorpresa para sacar su caja y empezar a curar a Haru que le miraba con furia.

—No puedes seguir haciéndote daño. —se sorprendió al verse hablándole a Haru. Le apretó la muñeca entre su mano y la doblo un poco hasta que ella siseo. —Este dolor que sientes es el mismo que sentimos nosotros.

Haru alzo la mano para soltarse del agarre pero Ryohei apretó más fuerte, hasta que Yamamoto le puso una mano en su hombro. Ryohei soltó un suspiro y termino de curarla.

Salió de la estancia en completo silencio.

…

No se habían reunido después de aquel día, rara vez todos los guardianes y amigos estaban en un solo techo, pero ese día era especial, Gokudera le había llamado para decirle si podía ir a su casa para poder reunirse como tiempo atrás, Tsuna con sorpresa grito _sí_ mientras con su mirada veía a Tsuyoshi que le miraba con evidente sorpresa.

Gokudera fue el que abrió la puerta de su casa, les hizo pasar y también saludo con una sonrisa torcida. Casi creyó Tsuna, que volvía a ser el de antes, pero sabía que faltaba tiempo para que Gokudera se recompusiera, así que decidió seguir en todo a Gokudera, si hablaba del tiempo él también hablaría del tiempo. Cualquier tema era bien recibido por Tsuna que se entusiasmaba cuando Hayato sacaba palabras de su boca.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hayato soltó la frase que le libero a los ojos de Tsuna.

—Natasha esta muerta y nada cambiara.

Tsunayoshi apretó la copa de vino de su mano y asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida Décimo.

Sawada miro de reojo a su hijo, no sabía que pasaría si él perdiera a su hijo, ni siquiera el pensarlo era razonable. Estaba completamente seguro que nunca podría decirle a Gokudera que entendía su dolor, solo poder estar ahí para él era lo único que podía hacer.

Abrió la boca para alentarlo cuando vio por el rabillo de su ojo bajar apresuradamente a Ryohei. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa nii-san?

Sasagawa enrojeció y Tsuna percibió su frustración.

—Haru intentó cortarse de nuevo las venas. —bisbiseo.

Tsuna abrió grandemente sus ojos y al instante miró a Gokudera que veía la escalera con rabia.

—¿Gokudera?

Hayato no hizo caso del llamado de su jefe, miró con frialdad las escaleras, las cuales no tenían nada que ver pero sin embargo le enfurecían. Dio un paso vacilante hasta que armándose de valor empezó a subir los escalones. Uno por uno, arrastrando los pies y tocando firmemente la barandilla, sus nudillos palidecieron y abrió con fuerza la puerta.

Haru le miro de reojo, mientras él se ceñía en la puerta sin mover musculo alguno, al final ella fue la que rompió el tétrico silencio.

—¿Qué quieres?

Gokudera rechino desesperadamente sus dientes antes de abalanzarse hacia ella, le cogió de los hombros y sacudió. Haru gruño irritada y él se sintió más desesperado, aturdido, molesto.

Haru se separo de él dándole un empujón.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —grito ella.

Gokudera metió la mano dentro de su traje, saco su arma y Haru abrió los ojos.

—¡Mátate! —hizo que cogiera el arma entre sus pequeñas manos mientras la mujer tiritaba. —¡Apunta la jodida pistola en la sien y aprieta el gatillo! ¡Si quieres morir hazlo ya!

Se escucho pasos rápidos subiendo por las escaleras hasta que ambos vieron a sus amigos reunidos cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

—Gokudera-kun…

—¡No! Si tantas ganas tiene de morir que lo haga ahora, pero que no me torture de esta maldita forma. ¡Asúmelo! ¡Natasha murió, no volverá!

—¡Cállate! —suplico Haru temblando mientras el arma se movía provocándole nauseas.

—¡Aprieta el gatillo! —grito Gokudera, Haru tirito y mordió su labio. —¡Aprieta el jodido gatillo y muere!

—N-No puedo… —sollozo Haru, dejando caer lentamente el arma, un ruido sordo se escucho hasta que la madre perdida lloro con amargura. —¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué mi Tasha? Era mí hija. Me la quitaron. —las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas con rapidez pasmosa, hasta que los visitantes tragaron saliva, miraron con dolor la escena y dieron un paso vacilante para entrar, pero Gokudera le alzo de un brazo y la empujo cerca de la ventana.

—Era nuestra hija. ¿Crees que yo no odio seguir viviendo mientras ella no esta? ¿Crees que puedo vivir tranquilamente con su recuerdo, con sus risas, con todo lo que dejo pero sin tenerla cerca?

Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron para dejar caer en el pecho de Gokudera, apretó la tela de su traje oscuro y llamo a su niña.

Pequeña, dulce, tierna y que nunca más estaría entre ellos, que siempre seria como una pesadilla al saber que no sentirían su presencia.

Mientras que él le apretó fuertemente en un abrazo, ¿Acaso se puede ser más desdichado? Pensó una parte de él, ¿Pero seguir respirando y ver el día a día?

….

En realidad todo más o menos lo tenia planeado Gokudera, él esperaba que la mujer no se moviera del sofá oscuro de la sala mientras él conversaba con sus amigos que parecían un tanto incomodo al principio después de haber visto tal escena desgarradora, pero Gokudera intentó que todo siguiera con lo planeado, quería de alguna forma compensar a sus compañeros después de darle ese sabor amargo de sus vivencias durante su sufrimiento. Eran exactamente las diez de las noches cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer se levantaba del sofá y caminaba a paso calmo hacía la habitación. Gokudera debió haber ido, sin embargo Tsuna le hablo suavemente, despidiéndose por una velada _encantadora_.

Hayato se permitió el lujo de suspirar después de estar solo en el salón de su casa, tomo una copa de ron y se lo trago seco, su garganta ardió pero sonrió por lo bajo.

¿es así como se cura una herida? ¿Tiene que seguir doliendo, ardiendo como si echaran sal a la herida? ¿Cuánto tiempo toma?

Seguía doliendo, mientras tomaba otra copa de ron, la herida de la muerte de Natasha seguía doliendo, ardiendo profusamente en lo hondo de su corazón, podría entender que Natasha estaba muerta, pero, esa desgarradora verdad le hacía estremecer. Solo pensarlo, revivirlo, le doblegaba.

Camino subiendo los escalones con pasmosa tranquilidad. Vio como la mujer estaba echada en la cama, mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos como un búho. Y, sin proponérselo, sin siquiera pensarlo, tiro el retrato de Natasha al suelo y Haru jadeo mientras lloraba, y él, solo se dejo caer al suelo, tristemente, con resentimiento y ardor lloró.

….

Las heridas del corazón, del alma, del cuerpo entero cuestan en curarse, es quizás también imposible saber cuánto tiempo tomara, y puede también que nunca se cicatrice, eso pensó Gokudera cuando vio el calendario de su oficina, mañana sería un año de la muerte de Natasha. ¿Es que el tiempo no se detiene, no tiene compasión siquiera?

Sí.

Ese día Gokudera resoplo contra su pelo plateado que había crecido un poco, tuvo ganas de patalear y tirar todo de su oficina, pero no lo hizo, se irguió de la silla y se marchó a casa, como cualquier día normal.

Nada fuera de lo común, y esa monotonía era lo que le irritaba, lo que le molestaba, porque en la mañana era desayunar, marcharse hacía la base Vongola, estar ahí exactamente cinco horas haciendo papeleo y luego a las cinco de la tarde irse a casa, y mientras lo hacía su mente retrocedía con crueldad y recordaba por una hora entera a Natasha, casi podía contar los segundos que faltaban, salvo que ese día en concreto sería diferente, desvió su camino hacía otra calle y dejo aparcado el coche, entro en aquel edificio gris y subió por el ascensor.

Dos minutos faltaba para las cinco, trago saliva y entró. Haru que giro para encararlo le miró con indiferencia durante unos segundos, para después sonreír sin entusiasmo.

Gokudera escudriño su alrededor sin ánimos y relamió los labios con nerviosismo, Haru curvo sus labios y dio un paso. El cuerpo de Hayato se estremeció sin proponérselo.

—Podemos venir mañana. —musito, apenas entreabriendo los labios. El rostro de Haru se frustro.

—Vamos a ir ahora.

…

En realidad para Gokudera dar ese paso era importante, mucho más que el _sí quiero_ que dio a Haru en ese tiempo que la aborrecía con toda su alma por frustrarle la existencia con un hijo, tanto que la boca de su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente y su pulso corrió como desquiciado, mareándolo, sin embargo cuando sus ojos verdes esmeraldas vieron aquello se sintió terriblemente dolido, pero contuvo apenas poco a poco su aplomo y acerco las yemas de sus dedos al contorno de las letras que hacían aquel nombre.

Apenas toco la piedra su fuerza se esfumo y sus labios susurraron con ardiente pesar el nombre de la niña.

—Natasha…

….

En aquel momento no habían dicho nada, ni una sola palabra había salido de sus labios, solo miraban con ojos penetrantes, agudos, fuertes la lápida, como preguntándose, ¿Es aquí donde esta ella? ¿Es aquí donde descansara para siempre mi Natasha? ¿En ese sitio pequeño, que parece reducido a un metro cuadrado? ¿Por qué donde descansa Natasha es tan pequeño el sitio, mientras que su abandono parece un universo enorme?

Gokudera vislumbro a través de sus ojos verdes, casi traslucidos, la lápida y comento.

—¿Acaso esto liberara más o siquiera nos dará descanso?

Haru le miro de reojo.

—¿No es mejor verla de esta manera que soñando que regresara porque nunca la vimos enterrándola aquí?

—Ah…. Natasha esta muerta.

—Sí… Tasha esta muerta.

Ambos padres se cogieron de la mano y apretaron con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos volvieron a la tumba.

—_La amo_.

….

La mano de Haru soltó lentamente, con cierta pereza la mano de Gokudera, al final ella fue la que soltó un mustio _volvamos_.

Caminaron por el cementerio, rozando sus zapatos carísimos con el suelo, arrastraron su alma por el pasaje sombrío y cuando llegaron al coche Haru se derrumbó y lloró.

—No quiero decirle adiós.

Gokudera asintió.

—Pero ella siempre estará aquí, ¿No? —murmuro con voz trémula Haru.

Volvió a cabecear y subió al coche. Haru se subió a su lado y empezaron un largo, larguísimo camino mientras en sus mentes soñaban con una pequeña de pelo plateado y una sonrisa burlona, unos ojos verdes que parecían hundir el alma en el amor, una piel transparente que le hacía brillar. Soñaron con una Natasha que le reía, que gritaba, que lloraba, que hacía de todo pero queriéndoles.

Soñaron con su única hija que dejó un amargo, frío y doloroso agujero en sus corazones, pero… era su hija. Su _niña_.

….

Ciertamente permitidme decir cómo esta familia superó este doloroso trance, ¿Nunca habéis pensado que después de haberos pasado algo horroroso, casi desastroso, hubieseis pensando en moriros? Ya sea solo un milisegundo, os destrozo y mermo vuestra agallas, ¿verdad? Pero después de eso os levantáis y seguís, ya sea por inercia, podéis pasar el año entero caminando por el mundo sin siquiera pensar mucho en ello, podéis maldecir vuestro momento de dolor per seguís con vidas, es porque tenéis ganas de vivir, es porque tenéis agallas para superar ese amarguísimo trago que es el dolor en el corazón, es porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo solo queréis seguir, queréis volver a ser felices, solo queréis reír, reír y reír, nada de tristeza. ¡Nada!

Sin embargo hay algo aun en vuestro pecho que rompe, que destroza la mínima luz de felicidad, empaña todo y lo destroza en pequeños trocitos, cuesta recomponerlo, pero aun está ahí, ¿Sabes?

Solo tienes que luchar, solo tienes que gritar hasta que tu voz interior se calme, como un perro aullando y luego gemir de placer porque al final todo acaba, ya sea para bien o para mal. Todo acaba y se reduce en nada. Luego llega aquel clímax, que te adormece durante segundos, abres los ojos y ves, nada va a cambiar si tú no cambias, nada va a rescribirse porque ya está escrito, y el tiempo aunque duela, no va a retroceder, vive con ello o sueña despierto en el pasado.

Ella lo comprendió, lo comprendió y al final estaba de nuevo ahí, en la sala de maternidad, viendo las paredes blancas, apretando la mano de Gokudera, siseando de dolor pero sin gritar, estaba sintiendo de nuevo una vida en su interior, estaba sintiendo como el ser pequeño que habitaba en su vientre quería salir para saludarle, lo sentía y eso le gustaba, le alagaba y le hacía sentir de nuevo viva.

Gokudera apretó, apretó y devolvió la mirada, cristalina, dubitativo pero al final apretando la mano. Haru río, con voz chillona, raspando a sobresalto mientras le miraba a los verdes esmeralda.

—Tengo miedo. —musito Haru, mirándole a través de su sudoroso rostro, Gokudera torció los labios, una sonrisa desdeñosa con cierto cariño.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto acariciando la mano.

—¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si éste bebé termina como….?

—No va a terminar como Natasha, no lo hará, porque esta vez mujer, está vez lo haremos mejor.

Haru suspiro.

—¿Te duele?

—Como el infierno. —se quejo clavando sus uñas en la mano de Hayato.

Gokudera miro distraídamente pero en realidad con astucia su alrededor, preguntándose donde mierda estaba el medico, replicándose qué haría después de que el bebé naciera, sin poder perderse más entre sus preguntas sin respuestas Haru chilló y empezó a retorcerse con dolor, segundos después apareció el medico con el ceño fruncido y se puso entre las piernas de su mujer y le indico que empujara, Haru gruño furiosa, pero empujo.

….

La mano d Gokudera acaricia, lentamente y sin poder aun creérselo la diminuta mano del bebé, toca su piel caliente y ve sus pestañas, largas y dobladas, sus labios finos, sus cachetes regordetes y la pelusilla que corona su cabecita, color plateado, el bebé duerme sin saber siquiera que de alguna forma es el milagro por el que esperaban ambos adultos para seguir, para poder continuar y recordar todo con cierto cariño, no se da cuenta de cómo su madre jadea mientras llora, mientras alza el cuello para verlo con más ansias, no se da cuenta de que su padre lo único que quiere es abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho y no dejarlo ir nunca, no sabe que apenas el médico se marcha con la enfermera a pos por otra mujer que esta a punto de alumbrar quizás otro bebé su madre quiere saltar de la cama para verlo, no se da cuenta de como su padre titubea aun tocándole la mano diminuta con cierto recelo a hacerle daño y se acerca a su madre para que ella le acaricie la pelusilla plateada y ría, sonría y llore, no se da cuenta de como su padre al final le besa la frente, largamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizan, no se da cuenta de que a pesar de ser pequeño, débil y sin poder protegerse salvó la vida de esos dos seres.

…

Suavemente Haru le acaricia la mejilla, sin poder contenerse besa su frente y suspira, cierta felicidad a medias, pero felicidad, saca un pezón del camisón de enfermería y lo pone en la boquita del bebé, el cual abre lánguidamente sus ojos, con pereza por ser despertado con algo blando en su boca, Haru le mira, esperanzada, ilusionada, y el niño lame el pezón y empieza su primera comida, Haru le mira sin parpadear.

—Es un niño. —susurra sin creérselo, Gokudera no le mira, solo acaricia aun la pequeña mano del bebe y asiente.

…

Cuando llegan a su casa ambos están agotados, Haru se mueve con dificultad por su casa mientras Gokudera carga al niño entre sus brazos apretando y soltándole, luego mirándole intensamente esperando que no se desvanezca de sus brazos, cuando nada sucede ambos entran en su habitación y Haru se echa en su cama, huele a lavanda y se deja entrar en sueños, bonitos sueños donde ese niño le traería felicidad, mucha felicidad, y Gokudera se sienta en una silla al fondo con el niño en brazos, sin querer soltarlo esperando que despierten, ambos, se queda mirando a su hijo.

—_Tu sei prezioso_. —le dice por primera vez, con voz estrangulada, con alegría, con desconcierto por tenerlo entre sus brazos, el niño vuelve a abrir sus ojos y Gokudera puede apreciar su color, un verde oscuro, muy oscuro, que brilla.

Hayato le sonríe a su hijo.

….

Cuando el niño vuelve a abrir sus ojos ve caras distintas, algunas con unas sonrisas grandísimas que le contagiarían el ánimo si supiera de qué va el asunto, por lo cual lo único que hace es mirarlos, y los que le miran ensanchan más la sonrisa.

—Es… —dice Tsuna, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa amplia en los labios. —es precioso, Gokudera-kun.

El italiano asiente, mira a su hijo.

—¿Tenéis algún nombre para él? —pregunta Yamamoto acercándose donde el niño para tocarle la cabecita donde sobresale ya la pelusilla color plateado, Takeshi ríe cuando el niño no despega su mirada verde oscura de la suya, casi piensa una parte de Takeshi, es cómo si el niño intentara preguntar qué haría. Al final Takeshi le acaricia la pelusilla y ríe en voz alta.

Gokudera gruñe.

—¡Oi, no molestes a mi hijo! —grita a Yamamoto. El cual ríe con más ganas, Gokudera parece feliz.

Haru entra por la puerta, su cara luce pálida, pero con una curvatura de labios, se acerca donde su hijo y le toca la mejilla.

—Alex… —le susurra con voz sedosa, Gokudera le mira alzando una ceja.

—¿Alex? —pregunta con evidente curiosidad.

—Alexandros. —corrige Haru mirando aun a su niño, lleva un vestido color marfil de seda que hace relucir su figura media regordeta por producto del embarazo, Gokudera le mira sin parpadear, sus ojos verdes le analizan y cuando quiere soltar un comentario sarcástico sus ojos capturan algo, algo que le asusta, que le hace chillar el nombre de su esposa y al mismo tiempo llorar por primera vez a su hijo(la palmada en el culo que le dio el doctor también le hizo llorar, cuando tenía hambre en el hospital también lloró, pero era la primera vez que lloraba dentro de casa).

Haru le miro con sobresalto, casi asustada, giro rápidamente para ver pero su vista se clavo unos segundos en el rostro de pánico de su marido hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo, su vista se nublo y voló, su mente voló, su cuerpo sufrió un daño y voló, libre como un pájaro.

….

Yamamoto tuvo que coger de los brazos a Gokudera cuando intento golpear al medico, sin embargo éste se soltó y dio un puñetazo al hombre que había atendido el parto de su mujer, lo hubiera desfigurado el rostro si no fuera por Yamamoto que le cogió nuevamente y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo él no pudo más, grito de rabia.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le grito, el medico se sacudió un poco ante el potente insulto, intento decir algo pero Gokudera volvió a gritar. —¡¿Qué coño le hiciste? ¡Dímelo!

Mientras sus ojos verdes se dilataban con furia el medico apretó el puente de su nariz y miro al hombre.

—En el parto hubo algunas consecuencias como lo habrá notado. (Gokudera no había tomado en cuenta cuando Haru lloró de dolor y el médico le aparto de un empujón para verla, tampoco porqué lucía tan cansada y afiebrad, creyó que era normal, lo creyó y ahora mismo se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes) Se lo dije a tu mujer cuando fui a visitarla, había tenido una hemorragia interna en el útero, impedimos que fuera más grave pero era interno. —dijo el medico con voz monocorde. —No podemos ver casa segundo lo que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo, la hemorragia quizás se detuvo durante poco tiempo pero seguía ahí, no se había curado por completo, y tu mujer se marcho, dijo que quería que le dieran de alta, no puedo hacer nada para detenerla, ¿Sabes?

Gokudera le miro.

—¿Se va salvar?

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. —musito.

El italiano asintió.

—Acaba de tener un niño, no puede morir. —le dijo. El medico le miro brevemente.

….

El niño le miro, sus ojos verdes oscuros le recordaban vagamente a las hojas de los arboles, su piel lechosa al marfil, ¿Por qué veía que su hijo, de alguna forma, sufriría?

Le acaricio la mejilla, suavemente, tocando, llenándose, al final sin aguantarlo apretó los puños y sus ojos se humedecieron.

…

Tenía la vista clavada en los oscuros ojos de Haru, ella le miraba apenas pero estaba ahí, mirándole.

—Ey… —susurro débilmente. Hayato apretó al niño más entre sus brazos, camino y miro el suero que tenía en el brazo Haru y un respirador.

—¿Alexandros? Es un nombre horrible. —dijo Gokudera con voz enronquecida. Los labios de Haru temblaron.

—¿A..sí?

—Sí, horrible, cuando vaya al colegio se burlaran de él. ¿No podías encontrar otro nombre menos… _llamativo_?

—Él es _defensor_ y _protector_. —murmuro suavemente Haru.

Gokudera le miro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —soltó. Haru parpadeo apenas.

—Quería estar en casa, los tres de nuevo, viviendo ahí, no aquí Gokudera. —él asintió mientras el bebé que llevaba en brazos se removió. —¿Ha comido?

—Sí.

Haru sonrió.

—Tienes que vivir.

….

Fue un dos de mayo del 2010 cuando murió Haru, Gokudera hubiera llorado si su hijo no hubiera soltado un estridente lamento, como si supiera se dijo después Gokudera, que su madre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

La enterró a lado de Natasha, no había ninguna frase en la lápida, solo el nombre y la fecha de su nacimiento como el de su muerte, ningún: Amada esposa y cariñosa madre. Pero en la mente de Gokudera le hubiese encantado poner: horrible madre que estará con su primera hija disfrutando a saber quizás, de la eternidad donde quiera que estuvieran.

Esa noche Hayato se encerró en la habitación con Alexandros, aquel asqueroso nombre que sonaba mal hasta para él, más en su lengua paterna, pero le llamó a su hijo.

—Alexandros…Alexandros…—repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, meciendo la cuna con suavidad, viendo sus ojos verdes oscuros y cayó en cuenta en qué recordaban los ojos de su hijo. A los ojos de Haru, oscuros, como semilla de café, oscuros.

N/A. Podéis matarme, degollarme si queréis, tenía pensando en hacer esto más _alegre_ pero mi mente, mi perversa y torturada mente no pudo siquiera soportar en un final feliz, porque creí que vomitaría, que odiaría todo mi ser si lo hacia, pero no fue anticipado, creí que haría esto con algo menos retorcido como doloroso, pero no pude, ¿Entendéis? Quizás no, seguramente la mayoría penséis: pero que le costaba en poner y Haru abrazó a su hijo después del duro momento y Gokudera se recargo en la puerta. Pero no pude, ¿Sabéis? Si lo hubiese echo así, ¿No creéis que luego haría que todo terminara para mí? Es que de alguna forma mi vida esta escrita en estos tres one-shot, tiene mucho de verdad de mi vida escrita aquí, y también tiene mis anhelos, mis profundos anhelos de que todo fuera mentira, así que si hubiera cambiado el final a algo pasable creo que me hubiera engañado. Lo siento.

Sin embargo espero que os gustara.


End file.
